


Anesthesia Giggles

by smevanstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Comfort, Cute, Episode: e031 A Blinking Light Up On The Mountain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Science Bros, but tony and steve made up, civil war happened, steve has a crush on you, you have a crush on steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: You have surgery after a getting injured in a mission and Steve has to watch over you while you wake up from anesthesia.Inspired by a writing prompt I saw on Tumblr





	Anesthesia Giggles

Just because you were a SHIELD agent, didn’t make you immune to everyday human things, like broken bones and such. Yes, you got to work with the Avengers, but you were as human as they come. Meaning, during the big battles, you were often the most injured person on the team.

Thankfully, Tony and Bruce had worked on a few methods to speed up the body’s natural healing processes. If not, you’d be out of commission a lot longer than you wanted.

After this last mission you had severely bruised ribs and a gunshot wound. Even though the science bros had this advanced way of healing, it was still technically a surgery so you had to be put under. Various members of the team would volunteer to watch you as you woke up from the anesthesia. You preferred when Bruce or Wanda took care of you as they were the nicest and most compassionate. Tony would throw things at you. Bucky was pretty good and so was Nat. Clint was almost as bad as Tony and if the two of them were together, you would more often than not wake up covered in something like flour or one time it was syrup.

This time around, it was Steve’s turn to take care you following the procedure. Steve was great at it, but given your crush on him, you were always afraid you would tell him while high off the anesthesia. Luckily, your will power had won out so far.

Bruce prepped you for surgery like always and within seconds you were out.

~le time skip~

As you came too, you looked around the room. Stark white walls and it smelled of antiseptic. The infirmary wing of the compound was honestly filled with the most boring rooms. You understood why, but still. Would it kill Tony to put a picture up or something?

It wasn’t until you heard a chuckle that you realized you’d said that out loud. You tried to sit up but person the voice was attached to, rushed over, making sure you didn’t rush upwards.

“Hey now, take it easy.” You looked up to see Steve, smiling softly at you.

“Oh yeah, you’re stuck with me this time.” You giggled, “Steeeeve. Stevie.”

“I would go as far as to say ‘stuck.’”

“Tell that to IronNerd and HawkDork.” You laid back down. “Stevie, my side hurts.”

He chuckles again. “Well, you did just have surgery to fix that.”

“I want chicken nuggets.” You couldn’t focus on one though and decided to spit out whatever popped into you head.

“Alright, let’s get you settled in you room and then maybe,” he paused. “Maybe we can get chicken nuggets.”

“I don’t wanna move. I’m comfy here.” You pouted. Also, your side still hurt a bit and you really weren’t looking forward to moving.

“What if I carry you?” He smirked a bit.

Before you could respond, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you bridal style out of the infirmary and into the elevator. You stared at him wide eyed and speechless, your mouth just hanging open.

“Close your mouth,” Steve sniggered, “you’ll catch flies.”

“Whatever, grandpa.” You muttered under your breath, forgetting that Steve could clearly hear you.

“Do you see me as an old man?” Steve asked, with a hint of sincerity.

There was a small part of your brain warning you to carefully choose your words. However, the anesthesia was stronger than your will. “No, of course not. I see you as…” You couldn’t come up with the right word.

“As what?” He smirked and you could have sworn there was a knowing glint in his eye.

You kept your mouth shut tight and shook your head not wanting to speak. This was starting to seem like the longest elevator ride in the history of time. You wanted off and to curl up in bed, away from Steve and the risk of revealing you crush.

The doors finally opened and Steve carried through your living quarters and to your bed, setting you down gently. Once you hit the bed, you were sleepy all over again. You tried to find a position that was comfortable as your eyes got heavy.

Steve leaned down and kissed your forehead before he moved to walk out of your room. “Rest easy, doll.”

At this you giggled, “You like me.” She taunted with a singsong voice.

“So what if I do? You like me too.” Steve said matter-of-factly.

“No I don’t.” The denial flew out of your mouth.

 **“You definitely said that much too quickly for me to believe you.”** Steve smiled as he made his way back towards your bed. “How about you rest for now and we table this discussion for when you wake up.”

“Sounds like a plan, Capitan!” you finished with a little two finger salute, giggling to yourself. You shut your eyes, beginning to drift off.

Steve walked to the door and before you feel asleep, you heard what he said quietly, “God, you’re so adorable.” He turned around quickly to look at you one last time before leaving, completely unware your were spying him through one open eye. “I think I finally found the right partner.”

With that, he left the room and you fell asleep with the widest grin on your face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First, i apologize for any typos and such. I wrote this quickly at work. Second, I got this idea looking through different writing prompts on Tumblr and originally picked "Do you love me? What about our space children?" but i didn't flow into the story in the long run. so i picked another that did (the bold type). Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
